


The Elf Who Learned The Truth (Seeking Helper and/or Co-Writer)

by JDubReaderWriter55



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Cedric Diggory Lives, Creature Cedric Diggory, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Dom Cedric, Dumbledore basically made Voldemort, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Tom Riddle, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mates, More like Umbitch Being Umbitch TBH, More tags to be added once I get a co-author on board and we get all this shit together, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Sub Harry, Umbridge being Umbridge, Vernon Dursley Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDubReaderWriter55/pseuds/JDubReaderWriter55
Summary: After a brutal beating from Vernon, Harry goes into his creature inheritance a year earlier than planned. With it, he receives an invitation to Gringotts to take his inheritance test and claim his dues, as well as knowledge of a long-lost secret.Or...My self-indulgent answer to two questions: Why the ever-loving fuck did Dumbledore leave Harry with the Dursleys? And how come Harry never told anyone how bad it was?WIP seeking a helper and/or co-writer to help fill in some blanks. The goal is to have chapters start releasing late 7/21 or early 8/21.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Lemon Drops... that are most likely laced with compulsions, Albus Dumbledore/Manipulation, Albus Dumbledore/Power, Albus Dumbledore/The "Greater Good", Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. AN: Help Needed

As of now, this is a declaration of intent, and I've listed some tags of what can be expected. I have some ideas to get this story started, but I would like to get a helper and/or co-writer on board for some help in brainstorming middle and ending chapters and getting some of the story written before chapters are posted. If you are interested in helping, you can find my contact info on my profile.


	2. From Drarry to Hedric/Progress Report

I know I put in the tags that this was going to be a Drarry story, but now I'm having second thoughts. I feel like Drarry creature fics are a bit overdone. Hell, I think Drarry fics, in general, are overdone. Although I'm a total sucker for Drarry, I'm going to pair Harry with Cedric. Because, in my opinion, we need more Hedric stories out there.

PROGRESS REPORT: I made an outline of all the ideas so far. I shared it with someone who emailed me (I don't know her username on here), and she helped me figure out some things that needed to be changed. This happened back in January. Since then, I've been distracted by other things, and my life has undergone some minor effects from the Texas blizzard. My apartment complex that week, then a pipe broke in my building and there was some carpet and wall damage, so I've been staying at my parent's house for almost a month now rtying to adjust. Once I finish "A Different Fourth Year" I'll get to work on The Elf. At this point, I think the story will only be half-written or a little over halfway written before the release window. It depends on how fast we work, which may not be so fast this summer as I am taking three online classes and working on an original story for Wattpad (Same username on there if you are on there and want to give me a follow, the two prologues of "When Dreams Come True" will be released around the same time as this fic).

I will be deleting this, as well as the reaching out/declaration of intent when the premiere chapter releases in late July/early August.


End file.
